


Shirt

by Charlotte_Lancer



Series: Random Word Generator Drabbles [9]
Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Double Drabble, Established Relationship, Fade to Black, Fluff, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21640012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlotte_Lancer/pseuds/Charlotte_Lancer
Summary: Prompt word: shirt
Relationships: Jeremy Clarkson/Richard Hammond
Series: Random Word Generator Drabbles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1493948
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> ...guess who almost forgot that today was the first day of December...
> 
> ...Tomorrow's fic will be longer, I promise.

“Richard, is that my shirt?” Asked Jeremy, taking in the sight before him.

“...No.”

“Right. Why are you wearing a dress then?” The shirt nearly reached Richard’s knees, and was swimming on him even without considering the length.

“...Fashion?” Richard suggested, a hopeful look in his eyes. Jeremy didn’t buy it for a minute.

“Uh-huh. You forgot to buy laundry detergent, didn’t you?”

“...It’s possible,” said Richard, making a doomed attempt to straighten the oversized shirt into something presentable.

Jeremy nodded, and said, “Well, luckily for you, I  _ did  _ remember to buy some, so the nation’s eyes will be spared.” Jeremy smirked as he added, “Now, let’s get that shirt off of you.”

Richard grinned back. “Mmm, and I suppose we’ll have to find some way to occupy ourselves while the laundry runs. Something that doesn’t involve clothes, of course.”

“Oh, I think I might know of a few activities we could do,” said Jeremy, wiggling his eyebrows. He stepped forward, grabbing the top button of the lengthy shirt, keeping eye contact with Richard as he slid it open in one deliberate motion.

Richard stepped closer, reaching out to Jeremy even as Jeremy unfastened another button, and said, “Bedroom. Now.”


End file.
